


Lessons Fit For a King

by Alchery



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchery/pseuds/Alchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a little bookshop is a tale of a very young prince who quickly became a tyrant king, was one night cursed for his selfish ways. A young boy by the name of Yuusei Fudo, new to this small village where this bookshop resides, finds this book more fascinating than truth.</p><p>But is it really a fairy tale?</p><p>HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Was a Selfish King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Okay, I know!! I shouldn’t be making another story, but this time, I stopped myself from posting all the chapters one by one and dragging on wanting to write it. So I wrote all (( if not a good freaking amount )) before posting this. Since this is a pretty long series – about 15 chapters worth – maybe, unless I decide to split a chapter in half –, I’ll be posting on a monthly basis – Every second Tuesday of the month. I know it’s kinda a long time to wait for a chapter update, but at least they’re done and written out long before posting!
> 
> Anyways, I don’t own Yugioh 5D’s or the characters. Rating will change as story progresses. It’s Beauty and the Beast themed and I can honestly say that’s I’ve had this typed out for longer than a year and haven’t touched it in about that long. So if something in my plan for this story suddenly changed, I apologize ahead of time.
> 
> Also, I know Yuusei’s dad’s name isn’t Hakase, but for the sake of the story, it is. I have to call him something other than Papa/Dr. Fudo.

The night was cold. Snow adorned the castle grounds from the winter storm just minutes ago. But inside the castle, there was no sign of people cold from the winter air.

The 18 year old king strode down the halls of his castle like he owned the world; and he practically did. Though he was young and still a bit naive, he was powerful. No one dared to go against this young king – not even his own servants. His bright blonde hair shined as if it were made of gold, skin as pale as a fresh cream and eyes as sharp as an uncut gem of amethyst. Just too look him in the eyes was as if you challenged him to a duel for his throne. Even those who did dare suffered greatly after their loss.

He was a powerful king, but he was also a selfish king.

He only wished for the finer and most beautiful things in life. To him, if you had the right amount of money along with your power, no one would say no to you. All would give you what you wanted: Fine jewelry, tapestries, fabrics, and foods as well as exotic animals and flowers. It was only the best for him. All who touched his things, servants included, would either be severely scolded or banished from his castle and given a horrible reputation so they could find no work.

This particular night, as he strode down the hall, he was approached by a low bowing servant, expressing that there is a visitor at their castle doors asking requesting his presence. A scoff escaped his pale lips and he made a bee-line to the doors. Swinging one of the large doors open, he looked out to see an old and ugly woman standing outside in the cold. A scowl formed on his royal features.

The first thing he noticed was her ungodly large hump of a back, bending her over to half his height. She had matted and greasy gray hair that stuck out from under her thin, dark gray hooded cloak, her white skin wrinkled and spotted. A large wart settled on her chin and one smaller wart on her nose and another above her left brow. When she kindly smiled at him, he seen she had missing teeth, but the ones that were still there, were dark and rotted; about ready to fall out. One of her eyes grey-blue seemed as if it was about to pop out of its socket, the other drooped and cross eyed. Her hands were nothing but skin and bones, her long fingers showing her nails were far too long and cracked.

“What the hell are you doing here, hag?” He shouted impatiently.

“Could you give a poor, old, tired woman a night’s stay from this wretched cold?” She asked wearily, her eyes shining with hope and kindness. Her voice wheezed and cracked from age and the coldness of the weather. “As thanks, I shall give you one of my specially grown red roses.” Her other bony hand came out from her cloak and held out a still closed red rose. When the light from inside the castle hit its soft petals, it glowed like freshly polish rubies. But though its color was beautiful, it was not perfect. Not for the young king.

The young king snorted and turned to leave. “That rose is not full bloomed and it is contaminated by your horrid hands! Go away! I need not for this weed you wish to give me!”

The old woman held up her other hand, drawing his attention back to the old woman. “Do not be deceived by appearances, young man. Though this rose is not in full bloom, it will grow into a beautiful and most enchanting red rose that will out-shine all other flowers.”

“I don’t care if it bloomed and poured out gold! It’s nothing but a weed in your hands!” He shouted, a hand waving her away. “Now leave you wretched old hag! I haven’t the time for this!” As he began to walk away, he heard the old woman speak again, her voice different.

“If that is how you are, than I shall punish you for how heartless you have been!” The thick French and feminine voice told him.

When he turned, he was blinded by a bright, white light that shone brighter than any light he’d seen. When the light calmed, he looked over to see a beautiful enchantress. Her lovely long, light blonde hair flowed around her, her emerald eyes looking down on him in cruel pity. Her long white and plum colored dress hugged her curves. Jack had never seen a woman so beautiful.

“Y-You have a different form?!” He exclaimed. How could this beautiful woman be that horrid old woman?! “I-I didn’t know! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you!” He desperately expressed, gaining the attention of the servants just inside the doors.

“Too late! You have shown your true self as a selfish, shrewd and unkind man; traits unfit for a teen-aged king!” She told him harshly, pointing an accusing finger at him. Tossing him the rose, to which he caught gently and confusedly, she continued. “You have no love in your heart for anything but yourself.”

“I can change! I can even change now! I will allow you stay in my castle!”

“That is not enough!” She bellowed, making the blonde king take a step back from her threatening form. “You shall become the one thing you hate most: A beast. You servants shall suffer the same curse as you by turning into castle objects.” The teenagers amethyst eyes widened. “Until your 21st year, the rose shall bloom and begin to lose its petals. You have until the last petal falls to change that heart of yours and learn to love someone else with all your heart, rather than yourself and your earthbound materials.”

The young man chuckled. “I’ll be able to do so without any problem! You don’t need to turn me into a monster for that!”

“That is still not enough, brat!” She scolded once again. With a flick of her hand, a light began to envelop his being. The king dropped the rose in shock, continuing to protest and apologize for his actions. “Just loving someone is not enough to lift this curse upon you and your castle!” The light from him dispersed and went through the doors towards his servants. He turned and watched as the light swirled around him and began to scream as they changed, he himself horrified knowing that he would have the same fate. He felt the woman draw closer to him and turned back to face her, her beautiful features glaring at him as she continued. “They must also love you in return for who you are. And forcing them to do so will not suffice and break this spell. If you do not break the break the spell by the 21st year, you shall remain the beast you are for the rest of your life.”

“No, please!” He begged to her, only for his words to land on her deaf ears. As the beautiful enchantress began to fade away, he felt as if his body were being torn to shred and stretched from the inside out; his bones creaking in his ears as he felt his body change.

“You are never to leave the grounds of your kingdom. Your only way to look at the outside world will be with that pendent around your neck. Ask what you wish to see and the empty place inside the pendant will glow and show you what you asked.”

His servants, now random objects that he owned in the castle, watched as their master changed into a horrid beast. When it was over, he could still feel the pain wrecking through his body. He ran as fast as he could with his new and wobbly legs towards his room.

Throwing the door open, he quickly went to his large, body length mirror and looked at what he had become. His amethyst eyes widened and he gasped in horror.

(1) The first thing the young king saw was the three horns that had grown out of his still blonde locks. His flawless skin became dark and rough with small black scales. His mouth was still surrounded by his human flesh, though his teeth as sharp daggers. The pupils in his amethyst eyes were now reptilian-like slits, a permanent mask of red streaked across his eyes. Chin covered with a dark gray plate that went down his neck to his chest, plated with red and his whole torso covered with black. His now bulging muscular arms from the elbow down were black with scales as well, half his fingers turned into sharp claws. His legs bulged with muscles as well, his feet both human and monstrous, were large and long. Four toes remained, three in the front and one in the back, all turned into claws. Large, tattered black wings adorned with red and large claws came from his back. And wrapping the beastly image together was the large black tail that attached to the back of his waist.

Horrified more, the young king began to shriek until a monstrous roar escaped from his throat, rattling the stone walls of the entire castle. Repulsed by his features, he threw a hard punch to his stand up mirror and shattered it; but that wasn’t all. He quickly moved about his room, destroying everything in his room: the other mirrors, the drapes, furniture, and more importantly, the painting of himself. He could no longer look at himself for the monster his own heart made him out to physically be. He couldn’t even bare to look at how he once looked before he was transformed.

With a destroyed room and the rose placed behind a glass case where it floated, he locked himself away in his castle, ashamed of whom and what he had become. Who could ever look at someone as dreadful as him, let alone love?


	2. Chapter Two: A Strange and Quiet Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years guys!!! I know New Years has passed already, but this is the first update of this story of the new year!
> 
> Now we're finally starting the story of this Beauty and the Beast AU. It's a longer chapter than the first to make up for the entire month the time that you all have been patiently waiting for. That made no sense. Anyways, there is a bit of OC-ness to some characters, but it's more for the sake of the story line.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own these characters, but wouldn't it be awesome if one could?

The late afternoon sun was beginning to turn into evening as the sky grew from soft blue to a luminous yellow. The quiet sound of people talking and birds chirping was the only sound that could be heard if you took out the crashes and bangs that came from a small country house’s basement.

A groan came from a man whom caused the ruckus from the said basement. Another man, with black hair with gold highlights with the strange hair style resembling a crab and skin as tan as oak wood, came rushing out of the front of the house and down the stairs and swung both the basement doors open. Coughing was heard from where the loom of smoke was coming from, the amount of it causing the other man to cough as well. Moving away, he waved his hand as he tried to look inside through the thick grey cloud.

“Dad?” Coughed the voice of the young man at the basement doors. “Hey! Are you alright? Nothing broken, right?” Waving his hand to at least make some of the smoke go away, he started down the small set of stairs that led down under the house, where more smoke was.

Coughing was heard as he made his way towards to back wall. Well, at least he was still kicking and breathing. As the smoke cleared from going out the still opened basement doors, the clear image of a figure moving was spotted. The smoke clearing more to where visibility was clear, he saw his father whom he was a spitting image of – minus the bangs hanging over his right eye and the blonde highlights.

“I’m alright Yuusei…! Just a little mishap is all!” The boy’s father chucked.

The now named Yuusei sighed and looked at the contraption his father was working on. Yes, Yuusei had helped, but it was mostly his father’s invention. Yuusei, like his father, was a bit of an inventor too. Well, he fixed the household problems when they broke. But his father was the true inventor.

He was trying to create something that was powered on steam, heat, and water. He called it a Hydro-Engine. Completely made of metal, its fuel was water; and with a flip of a switch, with the gears turning, belts spinning and cylinders pumping, it would quickly create a heat source that would produce a high amount of steam to get anything with wheels moving. The raven haired teen was happy that he got to help his father out. He loved learning the new idea his father had after so much researching together.

But even with the ideas drawn out and then built up machine, his father was still having some problems with the engine creating and holding the correct amount of steam without it exploding on him as it has just done.

Yuusei walked over to his father and helped him up off the floor next to the Hydro-Engine. Hakase brushed himself off and smiled at his son with a thank you.

“I’m so close to getting it done!” He exclaimed as he grabbed heat resistant gloves – well, they’re actually oven mitts – and began picking up some of the pieces of metal that came off the engine.

“You’ll get it dad.” Yuusei smiled lightly. He turned slightly, his dark blue eyes looking around for another set of gloves to help his father. When he spotted some and began to walk towards them, his Hakase stopped him.

“Could you do me a quick favor and go into town for me while I pick all these up?” He asked with a smile as he stood up straight. “You were going to go into town today anyways, weren’t you? To return that book you borrowed from old man Yanagi?”

“I was just about to before the engine had blown up. What do you need me to get?” He asked, setting the gloves down and giving his father his undivided attention.

“I need you to pick up some parts for me. Why don’t you go get your book and I’ll give you the list of things I need from town when you come out?” Hakase smile as his son as he sat the hot pieces of metal in his hand onto a tabled lined with a sheet of metal.

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Need anything else, just write it down.” Yuusei once again gave his father a bright but small smile as he walked out of the basement and back into the house to retrieve his book.

He wasn’t really that advent of a reader; at least he never used to be until he and his father moved into Satellite two years ago in the spring. They were out exploring the town after moving into their home just outside of the light bustle of people, when they came across a book shoppe (1). The father and son smiled at each other and walked in. Both were hoping to find some books on mechanics as they walked through the small shoppe.

However, when Yuusei turned down a different row of books and began looking through them, he came across one and one along that had his attention. The binding on it was a dull white, it’s dark violet text was outlined with thin black; unlike the rest of the books that surrounded it, it looked as if it had never been read. Tilting his head in curiosity, he placed his pointing finger on the bind and swiped it down the spin. Bringing it away and looking at the pad of his finger, he noticed that it was dusted; the line on the binding from his finger went from dull white to a pristine starry white and the next now a bold violet. The raven raised an eyebrow and pulled the book off the shelf. The edges weren’t worn, and unlike the binding, the back and cover were in pristine condition. It had literally never been touched, unlike the books around it.

Hakase had noticed Yuusei had vanished and looked around. It was odd to see his son holding a book that had nothing to do with mechanics. When he asked what the book was, the bookseller, a man named Yanagi, walked up next to them and told them the name and the history of the book. It had only been out for a year; the old man had only read it once and had hoped that the children of the town would soon rent it out for reading. The poor book was glanced at a few times, but no one came in to rent it, let alone read it. Yanagi was glad to finally see someone decide to pick up the book. With a small smile from Yuusei, he agreed that he would give the book a shot and read it. The old man couldn’t help but smile and jump with delight. Yuusei and Hakase smiled and went up to the front, paying for the books they wished to rent out, including the fairytale book.

Since then Yuusei has continuously rented out and read the book a thousand times over. He’d rent a couple books on mechanics just for himself, and once done he’d return them and take a break with reading the enchanting white book.

Yuusei walked out of his home and met his father just walking out of the basement. Hakase handed him the list of parts he needed and walked back inside the basement as Yuusei headed into town.

\----

The moment the tanned teen was spotted by the villagers, whispers began to spread. From how the golden mark the caressed his left cheek and wondering how it had gotten there to how a boy his age tried nothing of the sort to find a spouse and kept his nose in books and mechanics. To the people, he was far too quiet of a boy. And they didn’t just stick to Yuusei; Hakase also had rumors about him as well. About how he was a bad influence as a father, putting such strange thoughts of strange contraptions in his son’s head. As all figured from the bag he had in his hand, he was heading into town for more of those silly metal bits he and his father used and that ridiculous book he read so much. But, none the less of his strange behavior, they still treated him well. He was a very kind young man after all and he did help around the town fixing their broken things.

Yuusei walked past the baker and his wife and gave them a curt nod and a soft good evening. They smiled, asked how he was and how his father was. Though, soon their small son and daughter interrupted the conversation with the clattering noise of baking sheet pans. The raven smiled and bid them good bye, knowing that their small and very short talk was now over; not that he minded. They were only half paying attention anyways. The same went for all the people he talked to in town, but they mostly never paid any attention after asking him how his “inventions” were going and why he read that silly book so many times. Finally, he made it to the book shoppe. He smiled as he went in.

“Are you here, Yanagi?” He called out, taking the rented book out of his sack. He looked up and down the rows of book cases, but didn’t see the old man. The teen frowned. He thought the old man would be in today around this time; he usually was.

“Give me a second!” Yelled a voice from the very back, Yuusei now seen that he was actually in the back; rearranging the books around the needed to be put back. Yuusei walked towards the back and smiled when he seen the old man at the table, putting books in certain stacks that separated fiction and non-fiction in alphabetical order and the genre they were.

“Do you need some help?” He asked kindly, setting his bag down on the ground, the book under his arm. Yanagi smiled and him and shook his head.

“No, but that’s never stopped you from helping me otherwise!” He chuckled and pointed to a stack of books that needed putting away. He glanced at the book that was in the young man’s arms and then placed on the table to grab the books and chuckled. “Returning that book once again?” He asked with a smile, continuing on separating the books.

“Yes. I’m here to borrow a few mechanic books. I have a few tweaks for that invention I’ve been telling you about.” He yelled over his shoulder as he headed out to put the books away.

“You know…” Yanagi yelled back with a smile on his face. “I know you come back and forth just to get that book and use the mechanic books as an excuse to come back and rent it.” He said, grabbing the white book and walking over to the teen. Yuusei stopped and looked at the old bookseller as he slowly slipped the last book in his stack back in its place. Yanagi held the book out to him and smiled widely. “Since you’re the only person in the whole town who reads this, why don’t you keep it instead of coming into town just to read it? This way, all you have to do is reach for the bookshelf instead of your shoes to read the book.”

Yuusei blinked and reluctantly took the book. “Are you sure? I mean… It does belong to the town’s people…”

The old man laughed. “Like I said, you’re the only one who has ever read the book. Even when you return it and others walk in to rent books, they all walk past it. It’s never checked out.” He smiled and patted Yuusei’s shoulder. “The Dragon’s Lonely Heart is all yours now. No need to come here unless it’s for those mechanic books you and your father love so much.” He chuckled, walking back towards the back room. As he passed through the doorway, he looked down to see a piece of paper sticking out of the sack, seeing that Yuusei’s father’s writing was on it. “Don’t you have parts you need to pick up for your father?” Yanagi stated out loud.

Hearing a shocked curse leave the boys lip, he turned around and held his hands out for the books Yuusei was about to give him back. “Sorry! I completely forgot! I’ll be back some other time to get those books! If dad doesn’t get those parts he won’t make it to the fair in time to show off his new engine!” He said picking up his sack and heading towards to door. As he opened and closed it, he shouted out over his shoulder that he would be back for the books that he needed later. Yanagi could hold him to that promise.

As the teen was rushing to the iron works shoppe, a man swiftly stepped in front of him. Yuusei stopped dead in his tracks and sighed mentally as he looked up to the man.

‘Great…’ Yuusei thought.

In front of him stood a tall boy clad in a red shirt, dark brown formal vest and a long black jacket. His black boots went up to his knees that tucked his black pants legs in. His light blue, almost white hair was pulled up into a ponytail. His gray eyes stared at the raven with intent that Yuusei didn’t like. The other teens smirk didn’t make him feel any better. His gold mark that went down his face and over his right eye only made him look all the more irritating.

“Well, hello Yuusei. Long time no see. How are you?”

“Hello Lord Kiryu. It’s only been a week since you last saw me.”

Kiryu chuckled and walked closer to the crab haired teen. “Yes, but a week is far too long.”

“Not long enough.” Yuusei frowned. “What is it you want Lord Kiryu, I’m busy.”

“Busy?” Kiryu chuckled. “With what? Getting more of those ridiculous metal trinkets to build those preposterous contraptions you and your father build?” He walked around Yuusei and swiped the sack out of hands. “You shouldn’t be getting metal parts, you should instead be getting, oh I don’t know… A lover perhaps? Married?” He said slowly, swinging the empty sack around.

“Kiryu…” Yuusei said lowly and informally, his dark blue eyes warning the teen. He unconsciously gripped the white book in his arm as he became irritated.

The young lord tossed the sack over Yuusei’s crab-like styled hair and in one swift motion, grabbed the book out of his arm and looked at it curiously. This sent alarms off in Yuusei’s head. “Hey!!” Yuusei ripped the bag off his head and dove for his book back.

“You still read this silly little kids story?” He laughed, flipping the book open and quickly going through the pages. “It even has cute little pictures! How adorable!” Kiryu mocked laughing.

“Give the book back, Kiryu!” Yuusei snapped, once again making another dive for his precious book. The moment his fingers brushed against the cover, Kiryu grinned and tossed the book out of reach, watching as the beautiful white book landed into muddy water.

Yuusei’s eyes grew wide with horror while Kiryu laughed. “Oops! I’m sorry my friend! I guess it slipped right out of my hands just as you tried to grab it from me.” He shrugged and chuckled again to himself. Yuusei, on the other hand, brushed past the nobleman and grabbed his book out of the water before the pages could be ruined. Using the sack, he wiped the book down as he inspected it. The raven sighed in relief; the book wasn’t damaged.

The lighter haired teen walked over and knelt down to Yuusei and cupped his marked left cheek. “I do hope you will rid these thoughts of strange contraptions to create and research, as well as one day ridding yourself of this childish fairytale of yours. Maybe then you’ll see that marriage is the proper way to go.” Kiryu smiled down at Yuusei softly, his thumb moving over his golden mark.

Yuusei grimaced at the noble and moved away from him onto his feet. He clutched his book to his chest and squeezed the sack in his hand to calm himself down. “Are you suggesting that I be with you in such a way?” He asked, knowing the exact answer, but needing to hear them himself as confirmation.

“Well, if that is what you want my dearest Yuusei, than that is something I don’t mind happening.” His smile got softer as he took a step forward, a hand reached out to the raven haired teen. “Would you become my betrothed?” This earned him a nose stuck in the air.

“With a brute like you who thinks he owns the world and everything in it?” Yuusei scoffed. “I don’t think so.” He began to walk off, only for a tight hand to grab his arm that held the empty sack. Yuusei turned and glared at Kiryu.

“You…You are rejecting me? I thought you wanted to marry me?” He said in an almost insane matter, like he was just told “no” for the first time in his life.

“Yes I’m rejecting you. I don’t want to be married; and even if I want to get married later on down the road it’ll be to someone who is a little more on their rocker.” Yuusei watched as the anger flared in Kiryu’s gray eyes. Taking the chance, he yanked his arm out of the others grasp and mockingly bowed to him. “Have a good rest of the evening, Lord Kiryu.”

That said; he turned his back to the noble and rushed to the iron works shoppe once again, leaving behind an angry, humiliated and rejected nobleman.

\----

Upon returning home, a heavy and nearly over flowing sack of parts flung over his shoulder and his book under his arm, Yuusei seen the light of many candles lighting up the basement and the light clanging of metal. Hakase was obviously still working. With a smile, Yuusei walked down the basement and greeted his father, telling him that he brought all the parts he asked for.

“Thanks Yuusei; Set them down by the table over there if you wouldn’t mind.” Hakase said with a smile and a glance over his shoulder, signaling to put the sack down at the other side of the room. His son walked over and sat it down, taking the book out from under his arm and letting his hand gently caress the cover as he stared at it. He couldn’t believe the book was his now. All his… Hakase stood up and looked at his son, seeing that he still had the book. “I thought you were returning that?”

Yuusei didn’t look up at him. “Yanagi just gave it to me. Said I was the only one who read it, so why bother letting me rent it when I could just keep it?” He finally looked up at his father with a small smile, Hakase returning the smile back to him.

“I honestly think you like that book more then you like mechanics – like you claim otherwise every time I mention that book.” He laughed, whipping his hands of grease. The other raven glared at him, a small blush giving himself away. He would never verbally admit it, but his blush didn’t lie. Only would his father get to see him that vulnerable.

“I don’t like it more than mechanics, but I like the storyline.” He admitted. It wasn’t a lie and even his father knew that little bit. “Out of all the fairytales I’ve tried to read, this is the only one is the only one I’ve liked and can’t get enough of.” He smiled more, turning his attention back to his book. “The story about a prince who is cursed and needs to find true love before he’s permanently–!”

“–permanently turned into a fierce dragon-like beast for the rest of his days, along with his cursed staff.” Hakase finished Yuusei’s excited sentence with a smile. The boy had only said it a million times over since he first read through the thing. “I know.” He placed his rag down and ruffled his son’s gold highlighted hair. “Why don’t we get cleaned up and I’ll start fixing dinner?”

“Alright.” Yuusei nodded with a smile and walked out of the basement with his father in tow, book in hand. After a wash of hands and putting his book away in his room, dinner was finished, and the all important question was asked as they sat down at the table.

“Is the Hydro-Engine going to be ready before you have to leave tomorrow?” He asked as he poured himself a glass of some milk.

Hakase nodded. “Yep, I was able to get the pressure to hold. Just a few more places need a bit more welding, but other than that, it’s ready to go.”

“That’s good.”

“I’m going to have to take Stardust in order to get the engine there.” Hakase brought up slowly, looking at his son as he ate. Yuusei stiffened a little and looked up at him through his lashes. Obviously, he wasn’t crazy about the idea. “I know Stardust is your horses, but I need a way to get there. It’d take me forever to get to the fair if I did it by foot. That would require you coming with me.”

“I’d rather go with you then be here.” Yuusei said firmly.

Hakase sighed. “Yuusei… Someone has to stay here and watch the house. I know Kiryu’s been pestering you lately, but you can’t let it–”

“But he does bother me! He’s too wishy-washy lately and it’s becoming a nuisance.” Yuusei sat his utensils down and began to wave his hands around. “First his family is good friends with ours – one of my good friends, then he pulls those stunts to get us humiliated in the town over, forcing us to move here closer to him – me closer to him, mind you! And now he’s trying to get me to become his hand-and-foot lover! And whenever I’m in town, he seems to show up and try to convince me I should marry him, like he did today! I don’t want to be someone’s betrothed slave!” Yuusei shouted. He hated the topic. He hated the town and it was only because of the Kyosuke family – because of Kiryu. If it weren’t for him, Yuusei would have been perfectly happy here. But even if the stunts weren’t made, they wouldn’t even be in Satellite at the moment. They would be back living outside of Neo Domino where they were originally living. Running into Kiryu always made his blood boil.

Hakase sighed and looked at Yuusei sternly. “I know he upsets you with everything he has done, but you have to accept that. Do you still think of him as a friend?” He asked his son. When Yuusei gave a short nod, not looking at his father, Hakase continued. “Nothing more than that I hope.” He didn’t know how well he could take his son being romantically involved with a man like Kiryu.

“God, no!” Yuusei shouted, finally looking at his dad. He watched his father breathe a sigh of relief.

“Then stop being so uptight about it. Now finish dinner and we’ll talk about this problem later after I come back from the fair, when we have more time, alright?” He asked with a smile.

Yuusei sat there a little, thinking it all over in his mind. Kiryu could pull something while his father was away, he knew he probably would. He always tried. “Alright…” He replied quietly.

“Good.”

“But I’m pretending I’m not home if he comes to the door.”

Hakase laughed. “Good luck with that, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Shoppe: It’s a fancy way of spelling for shop.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for the OC-ness, especially with Yuusei and Kiryuu, but it needs it. It'll be worth it in the end though, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I actually sketched parts of Jack out and made him out to be part human and part Red Archfiend Dragon. It’s a crappy description at the moment but in order to get this out on time, I’ll just have to update ya’ll on what he looks like at a later date. In the past year, I’ve since somehow lost the sketch and need to draw out a new one. When his sketch is done, I’ll put a link to it beside this sentence – or I’ll just go back and edit the description.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys figured out who the enchantress was! If not, I guess you’ll have to wait and find out! Not bad for a prologue, much more lengthy than I usually write them, but what can ya do? Leave a comment or kudo below and I’ll be sure to update soon!
> 
> Actually, I’ll update no matter what, so happy reading!


End file.
